


love comes around

by kittyyukkuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Fluff, High School, M/M, Opposites Attract, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyyukkuri/pseuds/kittyyukkuri
Summary: Lee Jeno is the nicest boy in the entire universe. He tells his friends about every aspect of his life, except two things: his sexuality and his crush on Lee Donghyuck, his best friend and professional troublemaker. He plans to keep these secrets in his heart forever until a stranger arrives in his life, and changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bye mom," Jeno says as he rushes out of his house for school. He always took the 7:15 bus but always got there at least 10 minutes early. It was the last bus to the city and never once had he missed it. He lived in a slightly secluded area so he usually waited for the bus all alone. Today, he got onto the bus as usual and sat in the fourth seat from the front, where he always sat.

"Wait," says a voice as the doors were closing. The driver notices someone standing outside and opens them. Jeno sits up, eyes wide open. A tall, slender man enters the bus, thanking and apologising to the driver at the same time. He has pretty doe eyes and shoulders so broad that they shielded nearly half the sunlight from outside. Jeno was taken aback at first, he knew about everyone in the neighbourhood. Not because he was a social butterfly, but because he had the cutest little cats and everyone around knew them, at least. The stranger smiled softly and sat behind Jeno. He was curious to know where he was going, but had to leave before he did. 

School. High school.

Jeno didn't mind school at all. He had a group of five friends, whom he loved with all his heart. Actually six, but his senior, Mark just graduated the previous year. The problem? He has a crush on one of them. And not just anyone, but the baddest bitch he'd ever seen. Lee Donghyuck. He sighed and walked to his class.

"Jeno!!" screamed Jaemin as he flung himself on Jeno causing him to smile from eye to eye.

"Jaem, is it necessary for you to suffocate me every day?" 

"Yes, it absolutely is. You guys are my babies."

"Jen and I are the same age as you," Renjun says from the back of the class, smiling at the two of you.

"You guys can complain all you want but I know you secretly like it. You couldn't go a day without my love."

"I was fine all weekend, Jaem, thank you," Renjun says and the three of them laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hyuck says as the enters the class.

"Nothing, I think I've found my next victim," Jaemin says, pulling Hyuck into a bear hug. It wasn't so bad, high school. Everything was good, except, no one knew that Jeno was gay, or that he liked Hyuck.

-

As Jeno was waiting at the bus stop the next morning, he saw the broad-shouldered guy walking towards him. He looked kind and Jeno was curious to know why he hadn't known him.

They waited together in an awkward silence until the bus arrived. As always, Jeno sat in the fourth seat and doe eyes sat behind him again. It was normally a quiet ride. Jeno was feeling a little tired because he stayed up to work on an assignment, so he set an alarm and closed his eyes.

"Hey kid," he heard a sharp voice say just as he started drifting to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw a large man with red eyes staring at him. "Are you alone?" he asks. Jeno could smell the alcohol from where he was sitting. He looked up and him and opened his mouth to speak.

"No," a soft voice said from behind him. "I'm with him." Jeno was taken aback. He turned to see doe eyes giving the drunk man a death stare. He quickly walked away and sat down as far away from Jeno as he could. 

"Thank you," Jeno whispered.

"It's alright, kid," he said. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to an empty seat next to Jeno.

"No, it's not"

"I'm Doyoung," he said sitting down next to Jeno. "I just moved here."

"Explains why I didn't know you. I'm Jeno," he said, smiling.

"That's a really cute smile you got, Jeno."

"Thank you, Do-, uh, can I call you hyung?"

"Of course! I think I'm only 8 or 9 years older than you."

"Hyung, you look a lot younger than that. I'm 16."

"I'm 26," Doyoung says, flashing a big gummy smile.

"What?" Jeno says in disbelief causing Doyoung to laugh. They talked for a while about the weather and other things and soon enough, it was time for Jeno to go. He didn't have any siblings and he always wanted an older brother. That was one of the reasons he was so upset when Mark left for college. Doyoung seemed nice but was still, a stranger. He didn't ask Jeno for too many details so he felt comfortable just talking.

-

"Your eye mole is really pretty," Hyuck said.

"What?" Jeno said, flustered. 

"I never sit to your right so I never realised how pretty it is." Jeno was blushing and he couldn't even hide it. He looked at Hyuck and smiled.

"Thanks Hyuckie, I like your mole too." 

"They're in love guys," Chenle said bringing laughter from all over the lunch table. 

"That's right, I love you, Jen honey," Hyuck said teasingly. It was too much for Jeno. If only Hyuck knew about all the butterflies in Jeno's stomach when he spoke to him. If only Jeno knew about Hyuck's.

-

Not everyone was cut out for sports. Jeno and Jaemin were the best at any kind of physical activity from their class. Renjun and Hyuck were maybe the worst. They had physical education twice every week. Hyuck always detested it. The only reason he thought it wasn't so bad was because he always got to see Jeno do everything perfectly and get praised by the coach. The best part: his eyes smiles.

"Hyuck-ah, you're daydreaming again," said their coach. "You're staying back and doing an extra workout, okay?"

"Okay, sir," Hyuck said, sighing. He glanced at Jeno again and they smiled at each other. Maybe it was worth it after all.

-

"One more pull-up, Hyuck," said the coach.

"Sir, I don't think I can," Hyuck said, nearly dying. Nevertheless, he does the last pull-up.

"Okay listen to me, Hyuck," the coach said. "You seem extremely focused when you're here but when you're on the ground with your friends, you're distracted. Explain." 

"It's complicated, sir, I-" Hyuck gets cut off by the coach's phone ringing.

"Hello, yeah it's me. I'll be late today, sweetie. Love you, bye," the coach said and ended the call.

"No way," Hyuck said. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No, kid," he said, showing Hyuck a ring from inside his bag. "I don't wear it in school because I get sweaty."

"No way. Our PE teacher, wanted by both boys and girls alike, the Nakamoto Yuta, has a spouse?"

"A to-be husband actually," Yuta said, smiling.

"That's amazing, sir." Hyuck smiled at him. It was an odd sort of joy to know that his coach was going to get married to a man. He always admired him for how hard he worked but now, coach Yuta just became Hyuck's idol.

-

"I'm home," Yuta says lazily. He put his bag on the couch and sat down.

"Hey, Yukkuri."

"That's such a funny nickname you know I laugh at it every time," Yuta says.

"Maybe that's why I say it."

"Aww, Doie that's the sweetest thing," Yuta says, pulling Doyoung into a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, Yuta," Doyoung says.

Jeno enjoyed his bus rides with Doyoung. He respected how Doyoung seldom asked Jeno any details about himself. He didn't even mention which school he went to. He had gotten so used to Doyoung waiting with him at the bus stop that he felt lonely when he saw that Doyoung hadn't arrived yet. The bus was almost there and Jeno was wondering if Doyoung had forgotten. He knew where Doyoung lived because Jeno always arrived first and saw Doyoung come out of his house every day. Jeno ran to the edge of the street, where Doyoung lived. He looked through the glass of the entrance and could vaguely make out two figures. One of them was Doyoung for sure and he was kissing someone. It took a while for Jeno to realise, he was kissing another man. At this point the bus had already arrived and Jeno had to run to not miss it. He went and sat down, fourth seat from the front as always and tried to process what he had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

-

"Guys," Jeno said as he rushed into class. "Coach Yuta. I saw him kissing someone I know." 

"Oh damn luckiest girl in the world, who is it?" Jaemin said.

"Jaem it could be a guy too, you know. You should know considering your huge ass crush on coach Yuta," Renjun said as he sat down. Just then, Hyuck had arrived.

"It's a guy. A really sweet guy who lives in my neighbourhood," Jeno said.

"Who?!" Hyuck screamed, curious to know about this mysterious guy Jeno was seemed so interested in.

"Coach Yuta's boyfriend."

"Oh, you mean his fiancé? He told me about it yesterday." Hyuck said, feeling relieved.

"That's so cool," said Renjun. "He's got his life sorted out. No wonder he's always giving us these little life lessons." Jeno was impressed too, he always looked up to coach Yuta and was really happy to know that he was marrying Doyoung.

-

"Hyungie," Jeno said softly on the bus. "Who do you live with?"

" I live with my fiancé, Jeno. We're getting married in 3 months."

"Oh," Jeno said, flashing his eye smile."I happen to know someone else who's getting married. At the same time." He couldn't stop smiling thinking of how he already knew. "I'll be honest hyungie, I'm not a good liar. I saw you kissing my coach yesterday." Doyoung stared blankly at him for a while and then burst out laughing.

"You're so cute, Jeno. I didn't realise that he teaches your school. But it's so cute how you told me." Jeno was happy to hear this. He already felt close to Doyoung even though they barely knew each other. Doyoung pinched his cheeks, smiling. 

As soon as Jeno reached school, he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"Jeno-ya, come with me," Hyuck said with his sweet voice. He was so close to Jeno that the poor boy couldn't even breathe.

"Why are you early today, Hyuckie?"

"Don't you like me, Jeno? Aren't you happy I'm here?" He was happier than Hyuck could ever imagine. But he knew why he was early.

"You want to get revenge on that guy who insulted Mark hyung yesterday, don't you?" Jeno said.

"You know me so well."

-

"Why do we have to do this? Can't you just forgive him?" Jeno asked.

"No," said Donghyuck as he filled the boy's desk with whipped cream. "I'm never forgiving anyone who says anything bad about Mark Lee."

"Okay Hyuckie. Just be careful," Jeno said. 

"What are you two doing at the back?" said a familiar voice. Not again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lee Donghyuck this is the fifth time this term that I am seeing you in my office," the principal said with a harsh tone.

"I'm extremely sorry, sir. I apologise for my behaviour I will never do it again," Hyuck said. Jeno watched in pain as the principal reprimanded Hyuck. This was his last warning. Another time would result in suspension.

"I don't believe you can change, Donghyuck. It isn't the first time you're saying this," the principal said.

"Stop," said Jeno. "It was my idea." The principal went speechless. "I miss Mark hyung so much. I hate to see people say bad things about him when he's done so much for us," Jeno says. Donghyuck stares at him and signals for him to stop. Jeno doesn't budge. "It was all my idea. I know I acted on impulse and I shouldn't have." Coach Yuta watched this scene unfoil from outside and was genuinely confused. He was the one who found the two of them in the art classroom. 

"Lee Jeno I suggest that you reflect on your actions. I did not expect this behaviour from you but I believe that you will not keep it up. Be more thoughtful the next time."

"Thank you, sir. I will and I am deeply sorry," Jeno said. He knew that the principal liked him. He was a model student after all.

-

"Why did you do that? You always do such nice things for me and I can't do anything for you," Donghyuck said. 

"Not sure if that's how friendship works, Hyuck." Hyuck smiled and kissed Jeno on the cheek. Jeno loved it when he did that, even though he kissed pretty much everyone on the cheek. He pulled Jeno close to him and hugged him tight.

"I'll buy you ice cream, okay?"

"Okay, Hyuckie."

-

"Did I tell you that your mole is cute? The one below your eye," Hyuck said. 

"Yes," Jeno said as he giggled shyly. It was nice to be alone with Hyuck. He made Jeno feel warm and comfortable. The two talked for a long time and kept laughing at the smallest things. Just as they were leaving, they saw someone they knew.

"Isn't that Park Jisung?" Hyuck said. "And that guy he's here with, Zhong Chenle, isn't he the really famous businessman's son?"

"You're right," Jeno said as they made eye contact.

"Hello, it's been a while," Jisung said."This is my boyfriend Chenle." Jeno gasped. He knew Jisung to be a really shy boy and wondered how he ended up with the Zhong Chenle. Maybe he still had hope. The two got acquainted with Chenle quickly and found that he was a rather humble and kind boy.

"He seems sweet," Jeno whispered to Hyuck as they were leaving.

"Not as sweet as you," Hyuck said, putting him arm around Jeno, making him blush again.

-

"Let me walk you home, you did so much for me today," Hyuck said.

"Hyuckie that's so much for you to walk and we have school tomo-"

"I don't care. I'm walking Lee Jeno home," Hyuck said as he took Jeno's hand in his. The two walked together, hand in hand. Jeno loved holding hands and Hyuck loved skinship. It was only natural for them.

"They're very cute, aren't they?" Jeno asked. "Jisung and Chenle."

"They're adorable. I'm so happy for Jisung. He seems so happy, doesn't he? And they seem so different from each other but get along really well."

"Like us?" Jeno asked. He immediately regretted it.

"Like us," Hyuck said, putting his chin on Jeno's shoulder. It was time for him to go. 

"Call me when you reach home, okay?" Jeno said as he pulled Hyuck into an embrace.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

As Jeno entered his house, he noticed a pair of beautiful shoes at his doorstep. They reminded him of someone.

"Welcome home, Jeno." Jeno looked up to see Doyoung standing in front of him.

"Hyung! What are you doing here?" Jeno said, surprised.

"This kind man helped me with my groceries today. He was so sweet that I brought him in for tea," Jeno's mom said. She was maybe a little too nice. It's where Jeno got it from.

"Your mother insisted so I agreed to come in. I knew it was your house as soon as I got in because I saw the cats you always talk about. They're so cute!"

"I told you," Jeno said. "They're so precious." He liked Doyoung a lot. He was like a big brother to him. He felt happy that his mother had met him and formed a good impression of Doyoung.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Jeno?" Doyoung asked.

"Sure."

The two walked into Jeno's room and sat down. Jeno wondered what this was about.

"Yuta was worried about you today," Jeno said. He completely forgot the fact that he had been to the principal's office earlier that day. "He told me to check on you. I've only talked to you for about a month but you seem to be an extremely understanding boy. Why did you do that today?" Jeno understood his concerns. Doyoung was a wise man and was good at assessing people. He'd always tell Jeno such beautiful things. He learnt a lot from Doyoung.

"Hyung," said Jeno. He didn't want to lie. "I didn't do it." Doyoung raised his eyebrows but wasn't surprised. "The truth is, I like Lee Donghyuck. I've liked him for a long time now. I haven't told a single soul. And promise me you won't tell anyone either."

"I promise."

"I've never come out to anyone," he said, breaking off for a second. "Hyung, I'm gay."

"I'm glad you told me Jeno," Doyoung said, pulling him close to him. He kissed Jeno's forehead. "It was really brave of you to tell me. I won't tell a soul. And don't worry, one day you'll gather enough courage to tell him as well."

"Thank you, hyung." Jeno felt a lot better. He felt relieved. It was nice to have someone you could trust. Someone you could talk to without having them judge you. Someone who'd give you a solution for every problem. Someone wise and loving. Someone like Kim Doyoung.

\- 

Donghyuck smiled as he turned around to walk to his house. It was going to be a long walk but it was worth it. Just as he started walking, he heard a car coming his way. He turned back to see a sleek red sedan. He'd see that car every day morning, parked right in front of the school. He always got the best spot because he'd always arrive early to coach students in the morning. That must be why his fiancé takes the bus, as he'd heard from Jeno. The car stopped next to Hyuck and the glass rolled down to reveal coach Yuta. 

"Donghyuck. I didn't know that you stay here," he said.

"I actually don't, coach. I live pretty far from here. Close to the police headquarters."

"That's a long distance. I have to go past it anyway. I could give you a ride," Yuta said. Hyuck smiled at the offer. Yuta was like an angel sent to help him. He accepted and got into the car.

"Thank you, coach. It's very nice of you."

"You're welcome, Donghyuck. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Hyuck knew exactly what he was going to ask him.

"Yes."

"Why did Jeno take the blame and why did you do nothing?" Hyuck sighed.

"Coach I know you saw us both but it was entirely my idea. Jeno just followed along because he's my friend. He also knows that the principal won't tolerate my antics much longer. He did it to make me feel better. He didn't want me to get into trouble again."

"Donghyuck", said Yuta. "I was already aware of that. What I meant is, you're never afraid to say anything. You're pretty straightforward. Why didn't you deny it when he took the blame?"

"Coach, I," said Donghyuck. He began to tear up. Yuta didn't look at him directly but knew he was crying because his voice was choked up.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"But maybe you're the only one who would understand. Coach I know I do a lot of things without any thought and I was starting to think that maybe Jeno's tired of it. That he's always putting up with me, and doesn't actually like it. But when he did that, I realised that he cared a lot for me. I was touched."

"Donghyuck, you two are friends. Of course he cares about you and he would tell you if anything was wrong."

"Jeno isn't that way, coach. He keeps everything to himself and is rather sensitive. And there's something else," Hyuck said. Yuta pulled over next to the police headquarters and looked at him.

"What is it Donghyuck? I mean, if you want to tell me."

"Coach Yuta," Hyuck said after a pause. "Promise me not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Yuta said as they intertwined pinkies.

"I'm gay and I have a crush on Lee Jeno."

"Donghyuck," Yuta said. "That's beautiful."

"What?" Hyuck said, eyes wide. "It's not coach, he's so hard to read and it's killing me."

"I won't lie to you Hyuck, the way he looks at you is so beautiful. I've seen a lot of best friends but the love and admiration in his eyes when he looks at you is something special."

"Coach Yuta, you can't be serious," Hyuck said, looking down.

"I am, Donghyuck. But I'm not telling you to do anything. It's entirely up to you. All I wanted from say to you is, don't be afraid of anything."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Hyuck said. "And thank you for the ride, again."

"You're always welcome, Donghyuck," Yuta said, flashing a wide smile. Hyuck felt at ease somehow. Even though he had only told one person, it made a big difference. Yuta's words kept repeating in his head. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeno went up to his locker as usual at school the next day. Again, the bus ride was lovely and he felt happy. As he took out a book, he sensed a tall boy next to him. Jeno wasn't too short himself, there were only a few boys his age taller than him. He looked to his right to find Minseok, the boy Hyuck was messing with the previous day. Before he could process it, he felt a sharp blow on his face.

"Get off of him, you pig!" yelled Jaemin. "That's my Jeno, stay away from him!" Minseok barely seemed to notice. Just as he lifted his hand again, he felt something tugging at his waist. 

"Get the fuck away, boy," Renjun said, pulling him down. Renjun was a lot tinier than Jaemin, but somehow scarier. Minseok was shocked. A lot of people had crowded around them by then. Renjun was ready to throw a punch at him but he was interrupted by Hyuck.

"Stop this," he said. "I did it, not Jeno. I know what you heard and it's not true. It was all me."

"Lee Donghyuck, to my office immediately," said the principal, with a sly smile. He was unnoticeable in the middle of this mess. No one knew how much he had seen. 

-

"I knew you were quite the troublemaker, Donghyuck, but I'll be honest, I never took you for a coward and a liar," the principal said. It was almost as if he had everything planned out. Hyuck didn't speak a word. He wasn't going to apologise, at least, not to the principal.

"That's only your perception," Hyuck mumbled.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Hyuck looked up, his eyes cold. He understood the principal's motives and he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut.

"I know you have business with Minseok's parents," he said, causing the principal to gasp. "Don't even try to hide it. I know you upset them by not punishing the boy who ruined their son's artwork. Now you knew Jeno was lying because he's a terrible liar. And you didn't want to punish him anyway. So you planned this, just to get me to admit it. I can't believe that you really stooped that low. Thanks to you, Jeno got hurt. I hope you're happy now." 

"Oh, Donghyuck, looks like you've figured it out," the principal said, laughing. " Guess what, no one is going to believe the words of a 16-year-old boy, so you can keep that story to yourself. It wouldn't be too hard because you're suspended for three days." Hyuck got up and left without a word. He knew exactly what to do.

-

"Hyuck are you serious?" Yuta said. Hyuck ran to the football court as soon as he left the principal's office and narrated the incident to coach Yuta. He also told him about the principal's plan.

"Yes, I am. He even accepted it."

"Hyuck it's not that I don't trust you, but like he said, how do we get people to believe you?"

"Coach I'm not stupid. I recorded everything on my phone," Hyuck said.

"Donghyuck, you smart little kid. I know someone who can help us. I'll take you after school."

"Okay coach."

-

Donghyuck spent the day at a cafe nearby, waiting for coach Yuta. He couldn't help but think about Jeno and how he was doing. He texted Jeno several times but got no reply. He was worried about Jeno but was also sure that Jaemin and Renjun would take care of him. Hyuck knew he had to get the principal out of the picture first. He noticed coach Yuta's car outside and went out immediately.

"Thank you for doing this," Hyuck said as he got in. "Where are we going again?"

"Don't mention it. Oh, we're going somewhere special."

"Where is that?"

"You'll see," Yuta said with his usual bright smile.

-

"Coach, this is where Jeno lives. Are you just taking me to see him instead?" Hyuck said as he looked out the window.

"No, but he lives next to Jeno," Yuta said, pulling over at the third house from Jeno's. "Come, I have a key." Hyuck wondered who this person was and how his coach had to key to his house. It was a normal home from the outside but as he walked in, he knew whose house it was.

"Okay, coach. You can't fool me anymore. I see all the footballs and the anime references I-" Hyuck stopped when he noticed a broad shouldered man sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked calm and composed, as though he had his life in place.

"Yukkuri!" he said, getting up to hug Yuta. He turned to Hyuck. "Hello, you must be Donghyuck." Hyuck nodded politely. "I'm Doyoung." It took a moment for Hyuck to process this.

"Coach! You never told me your fiancé was a lawyer! It's so nice to meet you. Jeno tells us a lot about you."

"That's very sweet. Jeno tells me a lot about you too." Hyuck's heart skipped a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Donghyuck," Doyoung said, growing red with anger after hearing what had happened. "That man will get what he deserves, I promise you. Just leave it to me and don't worry about it." He must care a lot about Jeno, Hyuck said to himself. It wasn't the same Doyoung he met just a few minutes back. He was fuming and ready to fight.

"Thank you hyung," Hyuck said. "I appreciate it." He said goodbye to the two of them and ran out immediately. His only concern now was Jeno.

As he ran towards Jeno's house, he noticed Renjun and Jaemin making their way out.

"Hyuck," Jaemin said in a sad tone. "You messed up real bad." Hyuck's face dropped. He had no idea how to react.

"Just go in and see him," Renjun said, patting his shoulder. Hyuck was terrified. The previous night, after what coach Yuta said to him, he planned to confess to Jeno. He certainly couldn't do it now and was upset about that as well. He prayed that Jeno would be alright.

Hyuck knocked on the door and tried to think of what to say. Jeno's mother opened the door and asked him to come him. She didn't look too happy, it was the first time Hyuck had seen her not smiling. He greeted her politely and went in.

"Jeno is in his room," she said, blankly as Hyuck petted the cats. He still didn't know what to say.

"Okay, thank you," Hyuck said, knocking on Jeno's bedroom door. 

"Come in," he said after a pause. Hyuck gasped as soon as he opened the door. He saw Jeno sitting on his bed, the right side of his face badly bruised. Jeno looked away.

"Jeno," Hyuck said. "I'm so sorry. I really am." He wanted to tell him all about the principal and what he had done, but he didn't speak a word. He ran towards Jeno and cupped his face in his hands. Hyuck couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "It's all my fault," he said. "In the end, it's all my fault." He wrapped his hands around Jeno's and didn't let go.

"You can't say that," Jeno said, looking at the floor. "The only reason I was upset at you is because you didn't come to see me even once. How could you disappear like that?" Hyuck had never seen Jeno angry. He could tell that he was right now, but more than anything, he was disappointed.

"I got suspended, Jeno. It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I texted you as well."

"I didn't check my phone because I was receiving hate messages." 

"Jeno," Hyuck said. "They're only doing it because Minseok is popular. They want to be on his side. Don't think about them. They can't think straight. You, Lee Jeno, are the most precious boy I've known my entire life. I'd take multiple bullets for you. And if I could, I'd beat every single one of those airheads who are bullying you. You deserve the universe and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you. And I'm sorry I let you down. I won't be able to live with myself unless you forgive me." Jeno looked into his eyes. Seeing Hyuck cry, he couldn't help but cry too.

"Hyuckie, Haechanie," Jeno said. Hyuck's eyes lit up. It was what Jeno called him when they were kids. He always told Hyuck that he was bright and energetic like the sun. 

"Yes?" 

"I've known you for so long. You're a beautiful person. I'd be a fool not to forgive you. And I know you mean what you said," Jeno said. "I have you to tell you Haechanie, I've always wanted to tell you." Hyuck now had his eyes wide open. "I love you Lee Donghyuck. More than you can imagine." He had never said that to Hyuck before. 

"Jeno, you don't mean-" Hyuck said, stopping in between, not knowing how to ask him. Jeno put his hand on Hyuck's cheek and pulled him closer. Hyuck closed his eyes and leaned it until their lips touched. He kissed him back and smiled brightly when he pulled away. He felt a thousand different things at once. He had never been happier. Jeno was elated. It took him a lot of courage to do that. He pinched Hyuck's cheeks and kissed his little nose. Jeno lifted him up onto the bed, beside him. Hyuck nuzzled his face into Jeno's neck and dreamily said, "I love you too, Lee Jeno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) feel free to leave comments and let me know if you liked it.


End file.
